fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Light Pretty Cure Power♪
Holy Light Pretty Cure Power♪ (ホーリーライトプリキュアパワー♪ Hōrīraitopurikyuapawā♪) is FairySina's first canon Cures Season. This season includes every Cure who holds the power of light out of the original Pretty Cure Seasons. Story Characters Cures Kujou Hikari (九条 ひかり Kujou Hikari) A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen. Although technically not a Cure, she has special powers that aid the girls while fighting. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. She works with Akane at the Tako Cafe. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminous (シャイニルミナス Shainiruminasu). Kasugano Urara (春日野 うらら Kasugano Urara) Urara is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyuaremoneedo), the Cure of Effervescence with the power of light. Myoudouin Itsuki (明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki) Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Cure, she turns into Cure Sunshine. Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyuasanshain). Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Hoshizora Miyuki (星空みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki) A fourteen year old girl with an interest in books and fairy tales who transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz. She transforms into Cure Happy and uses the power of holy light. Mascots Pollun (ポルン Porun) The Prince of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second half of the first season. He is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Nagisa and annoys her and Mepple to a great extent. He has mysterious powers that give the girls the Rainbow Bracelets so that they can perform the Rainbow Storm attack. He ends his sentences with "-popo". He is also the transformation device for Hikari to transform into Shiny Luminous. Lulun (ルルン Rurun) The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Brooch to Shiny Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu". Syrup (シロップ Shiroppu) Syrup is a mascot resembling an orange feathered bird. He has amnesia severe enough that he cannot remember where he came from. He is slightly arrogant and works as a delivery boy, but also wishes to help Pretty Cure in order to regain his memories. When in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-rup". Besides his mascot form, he has two other forms; a giant bird resembling his mascot form that can be used as aerial transportation, and a teenage boy with the human alias Amai Shiroh (甘井シロー Amai Shiroo). Potpourri (ポプリ Popuri) A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. She is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the heart tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off. Candy (キャンディ Kyandi) Candy is a sheep-like fairy, one of two main mascots in Smile Pretty Cure!. She, alongside Pop, came to Earth in search of Pretty Cure to help them in collecting the Cure Decor, in order to defend the peace in Märchenland. She loves fashion. Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~" and usually refers to herself in third-person. References #Koujo Hikari - Pretty Cure Wiki #Kasugano Urara - Pretty Cure Wiki #Myoudouin Itsuki - Pretty Cure Wiki #Hoshizora Miyuki - Pretty Cure Wiki #Pollun - Pretty Cure Wiki #Lulun - Pretty Cure Wiki #Potpourri - Pretty Cure Wiki #Candy - Pretty Cure Wiki Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina - Canon Seasons Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime